Things Will Never Be The Same
by storming-wolf
Summary: I saw his car get hit with such force; I saw his attempt to save his little brother even though it put his life in peril. He's broken, but don't treat him like he is. Nick Lucas is strong, and that's what breaks my heart.Jonas. Nacy.


Its been a year now! Since I posted my first story that is! I'm back a year later with a similar plot, but improved. I've grown in this short year as a writer and am proud of where I stand now! _**Coming in year 2 of i luv chibi drawings and JONAS:**_ (_italic means paring and year it takes place)_

_**-Broken Past, Broken Future **(2005-2010) Nick/Kevin(brotherly love)_

_**-Where Did I Go Wrong? **(2008) Nick/Macy_

_**-Ghost Of You **(2015) Joe/Stella_

_**-Forbidden Love **(2027) Nick/Macy (age change to 15)_

_**-Can We Do It? **(2006) Kevin/Danielle_

_**-Lost Lives **(compliant to **Broken Past, Broken Future**) Nick/Kevin Nick/Macy Kevin/Danielle Joe/Stella_

_**-Long Lasting Family **(2013-2016) __Nick/Macy Kevin/Danielle Joe/Stella _

___**-The Story of David Lucas **(2009-2015) Nick/Macy_

_**-Grenade** (2010) Nick/Macy Nick/OC_

_**-Dental Care **(2010) Nick/Macy_

_Okay, the story can start now *deals with people groaning at the sight of another new story even though I have a million others to finish*_

* * *

I stood outside of the store waiting for Nick. My car was getting fixed and Nick offered to take me home after I told him I was walking. He would drop everything for me. We were really close friends. When my dad died, he was there for me and when he got diagnosed with diabetes I was there for him. We always looked after each other. That's what I love the most about our friendship.

I saw the familiar 1964 Ford Mustang driving up the hill. As he drove down the road a little more to get to the parking lot entrance, I saw a sight I never want to see and a sound I never want to hear.

**_SCREECH! CRASH! SCREECH! CRASH!_**

I saw a van drive into Nick's lane, hitting him head on. Another car drove into the back of Nick's car. I heard the ever so familiar sound of Nick's horn filling the area.

"Nick!" I yelled. I dropped my bags and ran across the parking lot to the scene. I pulled my phone out and called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My friend. H-he was in a car crash. I-it just happened," I stuttered, starting to panic. An undercover police car pulled up to the scene.

"How many cars?"

"3. It's on 73rd and Franklin," I said. I heard even more sirens.

"We'll send someone over now." I dropped my phone suddenly. It hit me. I love him. An officer pulled me away. I was forced to sit on the grass and watch the horrible scene unfold.

"We need the Jaws of Life for the boys in the Mustang," a firefighter said. Boys? I thought it was just Nick who came. Oh my god, please, no.

I watched them break away pieces of Nick's car on the passenger's side the pull Frankie out of the car. The poor 10 year old was covered in blood, pouring from his nose and several cuts from glass.

"He's unconscious, possible neck injury. Look for identification, but keep him here. There's a chance he's related to the driver." they began trying to get Nick out.

"He's probably paralyzed," someone whispered. The horn stopped and the pulled Nick out. He looked so horrible. His hair was coated with blood; he had pieces of glass all over his body. I was terrified.

"We found a school I.D. on the younger one. Horace Mantis Academy, 5th Grade, Franklin Lucas."

"Driver's Licenses on the driver. Nicholas Jerry Lucas, DOB September 16, 1992, height 5' 9", weight 121. Address 300 JONAS ST, blood type O Positive."

"Medical alert tag on Nicholas. Type 1 diabetic." I watched them rush around the three cars. Nick's body looked broken and pale.

"By any chance, is there a Macy Misa here?" an officer asked. I looked up.

"I'm Macy Misa," I said.

"This is in the car. It's addressed to you. You're the closest person to these boys here, you need to go to the hospital with them," she said. I nodded and got into the ambulance where Nick was. As they rushed around trying to save him, I cried. I looked at the letter she gave me.

_To: Macy Misa  
From: Nick Lucas_

I traced my fingers over the familiar hand writing. His beautiful cursive hand writing stared at my face. I slowly opened the letter.

_"Dear Macy,_

I've written this letter a thousand times and tried to tell you in person, but I always seem to beat around the bush and wait until I'm out of room on the paper or out of time in person. Well, here goes nothing. I love you Macy. I guess deep down I always have, and it just slowly consumed my heart. You're on my mind all the time, when I see you my day get brighter, your smile is so contagious that I even smile with it. So, what do you say? Will you be my Wendy and fly with me?

Love, Nick."  
  
In the bottom of the envelope sat a dog tag. Engraved on it was our initials in a heart.

I heard an EMT yell, "His condition is critical!" I bit my lip and fought back tears. That night, I slowly watched the life leave Nick. I was losing him. Why did I wait until now to figure out that I love him and he loves me? 


End file.
